


Red Thread

by xAnimoo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo





	Red Thread

I stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes I had used to make dinner, which sat hot and ready on the stove as I waited for Juuzou to come home. I wrapped up with the rinsing of the dishes and sat them out to dry, and glanced at the clock. It was about 7, almost time for him to come home. I had chicken and rice prepared for dinner, but I also had a cake hiding the fridge for desert. Juuzou hated it when I bought things for him, yet I still enjoyed spoiling him, just like he enjoyed trying to spoil me. As I was scooping the food onto plates, I heard a key turn in the lock of the door and he came in, setting his briefcase on the table next to the door. 

"You're home!" I said exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to give him a hug. 

"I'm home!" He smiled wide, accepting my embrace tightly, kissing my forehead, making my heart flutter. 

"I brought home some good news too!" He said to me, releasing the hug and walking over to the table to eat. 

"Really?" I asked him, still smiling wide as I set his plate in front of him, sitting down with my own plate. 

"Yeah.. I have a 3 day vacation starting today!" He said happily, looking at me with a smile that still made my stomach erupt in butterflies. 

I choked on my food upon hearing this, but I felt a wide smile cross my face afterwards. Juuzou had been so exhausted from work recently, he deserved a vacation. 

"Really? Do you think we can do... that?" I asked innocently, looking toward the shelf where he kept his thread and needles . 

"Yes, we can baby. Does tonight sound okay?" He replied. 

I was shocked. I had been waiting for this ever since we had started dating and he showed me how he did it. He said he wanted to save it for a special occasion though, so I didn't pressure on it too much.

"That's perfect!" I replied, watching him finish the last bite of his dinner, whilst my stomach was too full of butterflies to imagine eating.

I got up, grabbing his plate and setting it on the counter, scraping my own plate before I placed it next to his. I still had about an hour before the fated time came, as he had to shower and wash his needles first. I walked into our living room, picking a movie to watch while we did it, and laying down on the couch, waiting for him whilst I played on my phone, texting my friends about what was soon going to happen. 

All of my friends were often concerned about the stitching that Juuzou performed, but I didn't care, I loved the idea of a needle being threaded through my skin, and Juuzou doing it just added to the bliss. After some time, Juuzou came to the living room with everything he needed to do his thing, a small wet towel, red thread, and two small needles. 

I click play on the movie, cuddling up to him when he told me to move closer. I loved the warmth that his arms provided, they made me feel safe, and reassured me that he really did care about me. He grabbed my arm, wetting it with the wet cloth, and kissed my ear, gently asking me if I was ready. I nodded, and he slipped the needle into my arm, drawing a small amount of blood, which I didn't mind, and generating a small sting of pain, like might be experienced from a shot. I enjoyed every second of it, feeling the thread move through my skin like I was sweater being knitted by a master. He dabbed the blood away with the wet cloth, making sure I was still okay. I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy the warmth of his body while the needle threaded my skin, the background noise that the movie provided shaking the cold silence that would've been present otherwise. 

"I love you." He muttered every time he made a major thread, knowing that every time he muttered those words he created a spark in my heart that I couldn't push down. He took a knife from off the table we sat next to, cutting the thread off, showing that he was done with his art work. I looked at my arm, which now displayed his name written in red thread, our favorite color. I stood up, smiling widely.

"Thank you! I love it! I love you!" I said excitedly, wrapping my arms around his neck, after which he pulled me into a hug, kissing me gently, tickling my lip with the thread in his. 

"I love you too baby, lets go to bed though, it's getting late." Juuzou said, pointing at the clock.

Apparently, what had felt like 20 minutes was 2 hours, and it was now 11 O clock. I grabbed his hand, dragging him towards our bedroom. 

"Okay, lets go to bed!" I smiled, my eyes full of love and my heart content with the stitches full of love now present in my arm. He changed into his pajamas, they had cakes on them so everytime I saw them I laughed. He lied down, his arms open, waiting for me as I had already changed into my pajamas earlier. I curled up next to him, my head resting on his chest right below his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his neck. Sleeping like this always made me feel safe, and he didn't mind, so he let me cling to him. Juuzou quickly turned the lamp off and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over us and then wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he kissed my cheek one more time. 

"Goodnight babe." He said, closing his eyes and resting his head on my neck, the thread in his lip a bit. 

While the stitches in my arm left a slight pain in my arm, I didn't care, as all I could think about was how warm and comfortable it was, laying in bed cuddled up with the love of my life, both of us ready to face whatever tomorrow held together, as a team.


End file.
